Huyendo del amor
by Shikka Anmoto
Summary: Faltaban solo 2 días para el cumpleaños numero 20 de Sakura, y Lee quería aprovechar para acercarse un poco mas a ella. Así que quería invitarla a salir.


**Huyendo del amor**

**Capitulo 1 **

Shikka Anmoto Desu

Faltaban solo 2 días para el cumpleaños numero 20 de Sakura, y Lee quería aprovechar para acercarse un poco mas a ella. Así que quería invitarla a salir, pero necesitaba averiguar si tendría planes con sus otros amigos. Pero necesitaba averiguarlo sin que nadie sospechara de el.

Lee iba regreso a su casa y se encontró a Naruto era su oportunidad para preguntarle.

-Hola Naruto, como has estado?

-Cejotas, bien y tu?

-También gracias

-Oye iba de camino a Ichiraku, quieres acompañarme?

-Claro

Después de un rato de caminar llegaron a Ichiraku se sentaron y pidieron su respectivo tazón de ramen.

-Naruto quería preguntar…

-Si que pasa Cejotas

-Este… que harás dentro de 2 días?-Dijo rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice.

-Este… creo que Ero-senin dijo que quería enseñarme un nuevo jutsu de invocación, tu sabes tengo que practicar un poco en eso… je je-Dijo riendo el rubio.-Porque preguntas?

-Este… no por nada-Dijo el pelinegro sobresaltándose por la pregunta.

-Esta bien, no crees que ya deberíamos irnos, es tarde-Dijo el rubio soltando un pequeño bostezo.

-Si, esta bien-

Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Lee no podía dormir, miraba su reloj cada minuto que pasaba, necesitaba pensar como decírselo a Sakura, era una ocasión tan especial que necesitaba pensarse muy delicadamente. Cerró lentamente sus ojos y cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al clarear el día, Lee despertó y pensó que ya era hora de despertarse. Se dio una ducha y salió a buscar a Ino y Hinata para preguntarles lo que necesitaba saber.

Llego a la florería Yamanaka, seguro ahí estará Ino, pensó Lee, y si allí estaba.

-Hola Ino, me preguntaba que es lo vas a hacer mañana-Hablo directamente Lee.

Ino se sonrojo un poco por la pregunta del pelinegro.

-Este… yo…porque la pregunta-Dijo en su tono brusco pero a la vez amable.

-No por nada-Dijo un poco asustado el ojinegro.

-Viéndolo así, estaré aquí, como siempre en vacaciones-Dijo acariciando una flor de cerezo.

Lee se quedo mirando la flor por un largo tiempo.

-Me preguntaba si mañana… me podrías entregar un pedido-Dijo Lee con los ojos llenos de ternura.

Lee iba caminando enfrente de edificio de la Hokage-sama, y ahí vio a Hinata caminando con TenTen.

-Lee!-Grito la castaña.

-Hola TenTen, hola Hinata –

-Que haces por aquí Lee-Pregunto la castaña

-Este… oh si ya recordé, quería preguntarles que es lo que harán mañana?-.

-Deja recordar… Amm mañana yo y Hinata iremos a hacer unas compras para una pijamada en la casa de Hinata, no es así, Hinata-chan-

-Este… claro-Dijo Hinata asintiendo un poco sonrojada.

-Enserio, se oye divertido, y quienes estarán ahí?-Dijo un poco triste Lee.

-Solo Hinata, Ino y yo-Dijo la castaña.

-Oh… enserio, y porque Sakura no?-

-La invitaríamos, pero sabes ella esta en una misión con Shikamaru y Shino, y no sabemos cuando regresaran-Dijo un poco preocupada la castaña.

-Enserio-Dijo Lee bajando la cabeza-creo que… me tengo que ir…-

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego-

Lee estaba de lo mas triste, la única vez que el destino parecía estar de su lado, la verdad no lo estaba. Llego a su casa y se tiro en su cama, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie.

Al día siguiente, se levanto y decidió ir por el pedido de flores que Lee le había encargado a Ino. Y así fue y decidió dejarlas en la puerta de Sakura. Se quedo un momento contemplándolas.

Sakura había llegado a la media noche de la misión. Por suerte Sakura lo vio y bajo deprisa.

-Lee! –Dijo la peli rosa abriendo la puerta.

-Sakura! no sabia que estabas aquí-Dijo el pelinegro muy sobresaltado.

-Si, acabo de llegar ayer a la media noche-Dijo Sakura mirando el ramo de flores que estaba en la puerta al mismo tiempo de recogerlo. Tomo la tarjeta que estaba en el ramo y la leyó en silencio y por un largo momento.

-Muchas gracias Lee, la verdad eres el único que se a acordado de mi cumpleaños-Dijo al mismo tiempo de abrazarlo y depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de Lee.

Lee solo se correspondió el abrazo y se sonrojo al tiempo de que su amada Sakura le dio ese tierno beso.

-No… hay de que… Sakura-Dijo con una gran sonrisa-Sakura estas bien, parece que has estado llorando-Dijo Lee acercándose para tocar la mejilla de la ojiverde, al momento de que esta se hizo para atrás causo que esta se tropezara, al tiempo de que Lee cayera debajo de ella para amortiguar el golpe, al tanto de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos.

Se quedaron así un momento, mientras Sakura recuperaba la conciencia esta se quedo mirando lo ojos negros de Lee por un largo rato, había muy poca distancia entre sus labios mientras este se sonrojaba cada momento mas. Sakura noto esto y se levanto enseguida.

-Lee…no quería que te lastimaras… estas bien?-Dijo Sakura muy preocupada ayudando a levantar a Lee.

-Si no te preocupes, todo esta bien-Dijo este mientras Sakura lo recostaba en el sillón, y esta se sentaba a un lado de el.

-Este…sabes…quería preguntarte…que harás hoy?-Pregunto Lee un poco nervioso.

-Amm…creo que me quedare en casa viendo televisión hasta quedarme dormida-Dijo regalándole una sonrisa a el pelinegro, causando en el un leve sonrojo. Este se armo de valor y dijo…

-Sakura… me preguntaba si… quisieras salir conmigo esta noche?-Dijo el pelinegro mirando los ojos de la ojiverde.

Sakura noto la ternura en los ojos de Lee.

-Lee… es algo muy… sorpresivo-Contesto esta un poco sonrojada.

XDXDXD

Hola a todos

Aqui este nuevo fic, que va a ser de 5 cap.

Espero les agrade, es la primera vez que escribo un LeexSakura

Solo escribo de KidxChrona

ADVERTENCIA

El capitlo 4 va a tener un poco de Lemon

En dos o tres dias subire la otra parte

BYE

Shikka Anmoto Desu


End file.
